World of Meihhoudou
by The Oblivion Overlord
Summary: Hey guys! The Oblivion Overlord here! This is a little thing I posted last year on Wattpad and thought, hey why not post it here as well! Anyway, I'm just posting it here to remind myself what could have been but I'm mostly busy with everything else. So, this maybe just a bio description, but I hope you enjoy!


**This is IV0RYH0LYB0LT here and this is my own world that I made.**

 **Since this is an entirely unknown world I can't really think that much on the stories for this since I have so much on my plate, so I will just post this here for all of your eyeballs to see.**

 **Maybe enjoy or not, meh. This is the first complete world I made, so yeah, there is bound to be some mistakes when describing the world in general.**

 **Some continents will have same races, others will have entirely different races, however all the continents will have humans, until I say otherwise.**

 **Disclaimer: Any references to any franchise I do not own.**

* * *

World Bio

* * *

Meihhoudou is a planet similar to Earth in every way, except that the planet is twice the size, and there are three moons half the size of earth orbiting the planet in a locked triangle-like orbit.

There are 5 Large Continents in the arrangement of an + with the last continent being in the middle. (XD Not counting few smaller continents around it. I will go over that later.), with each continent having their own conflicts. I will name the continents down below:

* * *

 **Northern Continent – Entomura:** This continent is in the shape of a crooked and massively deformed diamond with the northern part turning to the west and the eastern part turning a little to the north, it is split into four lands and has a large oval-like sea in the center. It has cold, or sunny days and mostly rainy climates, with most of the continent either being small or giant rain forests, snowy hills or mountains, or tall grassy plains. This continent has four main factions fighting over complete dominance for hundreds of years. Factions being:

The Todarii Kingdom – This faction focus on peace through power. They are a human only faction. They are also the most racist, believing that humans are the dominant species, they believe that peace will be achieved after eliminating every other non-human sentient species. They enslaved ogres for the sole purpose of having them as the main siegers or frontline units, and elven women for the sole purpose of slavery and their sick pleasures. They have achieved gunpowder and arcane magics. They control the East, and are the main enemy of the Oomori Empire. They focus on frontline forces, gunpowder and arcane units, magical and gunpowder defenses, and siege units.

The Oomori Empire – This faction focuses on deadly power and efficiency. They are races of Elves, Orcs, Goblins, and Seapeople, they do not mind the differences with each other race, except the humans. The races love to trade with each other and teaching each other their own ways of fighting, allowing for them to field large armies of mixed races. They may respect any decent human, but the humans of Todarii, they will hate with a passion. They have reached a high understanding of nature and arcane magic. They control the West, and are the main enemy of the Todarii Kingdom. They focus on powerful, deadly and efficient forces, and magical defenses of different types. Being the main enemy of the Todarii, they capture their human women, and torture men that hate non-human races, they use the women for their own sick pleasure, whether straight or gay.

The Setogari Clans – This is a faction of renegades from different races, citizens shunned from their respective races. They are relatively peaceful. But to those who harm their allies they return with a horrific vengeance. They focus on teamwork, defense, and magics. Humans, Elves, Orcs, Giants, Kobolds, and many others. This faction does not discriminate, at first they may not trust but overtime they will. They have reached a large understanding of nature magic and runic weaponry. They control the North. They focus on Enchanted runic weapons, elemental mages, elemental constructs, and enchanted runic defenses.

The Raolu Covenant – This is a faction also composed of different races, similar to the Setogari, however they live by the policy strong will rule the weak. They are the most chaotic, however they are also honorable, and thankfully do not think they're above rape. Despite their strong rule the weak policy, they also follow the policy that the strong must protect the weak. They respect strength above all. They don't trust anyone who does not show strength or honor in battle. They have reached a large understanding of arcane magic, and runic weaponry. They control the South. They focus on Enchanted runic weapons, and powerful arcane mages, Runic Arcane Stone Golems or R.A.S.G for short as siege weapons.

Races of Entomura: Humans, Orcs, Elves, Kobolds, Giants, Ogres, Goblins, Dwarves, and Seapeople.

* * *

 **Eastern Continent – Shiibazur:** (This is also the continent our OCs will start in :D) This continent is in the shape of a near perfect crescent with a circle shaped island just away from the crescent. The continent has beautiful sunny, windy, or even snowy days and equally tranquil forests, the forest being composed of pink or white sakura trees, and red or purple rose petal trees. (Made it up) The snowy mountains are the only places that have perilous storms or blizzards, however on the foot of the mountain, the area gains beautiful snowy mornings. This beautiful continent has four factions but only three are fighting for it for centuries as they are accepting that the one faction does not want to deal with their shit. This continent has spirits and ghosts. The Factions are:

The Grand Order of Zenkuu – This elite order of samurai, and warrior monks, mostly male and some female. They focus on the way of the warrior, and honor in battle. They have ninjas, but are mostly used for spying, and being hidden guards for their important figures. They have reached mastery of the blade and the bow that every movement is accounted for. The wielders of the blades force of strike, and the wielders of the bows advantage with the wind. They focus on strength, finesse, and their resourcefulness. They are also mostly using tactics accompanied with brute strength. This faction controls the North. They also have omniyoji that call upon the constructs of the elements to help, or create paper seals to allow them to use their own brand of magic.

The Kankuu Darii Clans – This faction is an elite order of ninjas, the masters of the shadow, and powerful elemental techniques. They maybe be ninjas, but they are also skilled in battle. Male or female, humans are given the opportunity to train in the shadows. They have reached a mastery of using the shadows as cover when sneaking, or using the shadows as a weapon in battle. Masters of the Shadow can create Shadow clones. (Similar to Zed from League of Legends). They focus on efficiency, silence, and honor. This faction controls the South. They also have contracts with various other races, such as Yuki-Onna, Jorogumo, Karasu-Tengu, and Kitsune.

The Denojii Kaiku Warlords – This faction, from the name alone, is a large faction of multiple warlords, led by the Wargod. They are the masters of battle, brute force and speed are their techniques. They use mostly great hammers or battleaxes. Their men are known to be large and powerful, and their women are known to be swift and precise. They value strength and honor. They control the remainder of the Crescent Island. They have their own brand of warrior monks, who call upon spirits into empty armors for battle.

(My Faction :D) The Obsidian Empire – This faction is in control of the circular island. This faction is a powerful force of samurai, ninjas, assassins, gunners, archers, cannoneers, and golems of different sizes. The unique thing is that all soldiers are made from the power of their leader, The Oblivion Overlord (Me :D lel). The races of this faction however don't laze about, they also train so that they wouldn't be a burden to their leader. This faction is probably the most versatile and powerful due to The Overlord being able to create any kind of force from his power. (Yes he is OP) This faction is kept at a neutral state. Trading with all the other factions, including factions from the other continents.

Races of Shiibazur: Humans, Demons, Angels, Kobolds, Elves, Orcs, Ogres, Seapeople, Skypeople, Giants, and other mythological creatures of eastern origin (Japanese).

* * *

 **Western Continent – Khurnos:** This continent is in the shape of a crooked L with another island in the shape of a deformed pentagon off the coast of the L, it is split apart making an I and a separate V, it has mostly sunny and windy climates but their deserts are the hottest and the most dangerous sandstorm climates. This continent has normal forests with some large trees that breaks through the roof of the forest. Deserts and mountains. This continent has snow coming around two months every year. There are three factions fighting over control for centuries. This continent has races that need to be clarified at the end. The Factions being:

Kamnoruu Vikings – This faction has a dangerous strong rule the weak policy, they are the most chaotic and ruthless, they pillage, loot, rape, and etc. Their races are humans, orcs, and Wolf People. These devastating warriors are powerful, but also overconfident, and have been raiding a lot of smaller settlements. They use mostly war axes, battleaxes, warhammers, and greatswords. They don't use archers but instead they use ballistas and slingers. Less accurate but more powerful. They control the Southern V shaped part. They focus on brute force and little magic, using magic only for either the toughest of defenses, or for protection from the storms. They are the main enemy of the Itohghaii Raiders, and the Loyalist Denrojii.

Itohghaii Raiders – This faction despite their name, they are a freedom fighter like group. They protect the weak and raid the greedy to help the weak. The races are humans, Cat People, minotaurs and, Draenei. They are weaker than the Vikings (Aside the minotaurs) but make up for it with speed, precision and deadly accuracy. They control the island off the coast. They focus on speed, strength, precision, accuracy, gunpowder and magic. They use arcane and nature magic. They create defenses with gunpowder and arcane magic. They are the main enemy of the Kamnoruu Vikings, and the Royalist Denrojii.

Imperial Denrojii – This faction is the greediest and the one who thinks they should rule the world. They are 'noble' and 'rich'. The races are humans, elves, and Bird People. They focus on arcane magic, runic weapons, golems, and defenses, they also focus on gunpowder forces. They have warriors but they are not on par with the other two factions. However they are in civil war.

The Royalists: They are the ones who think the world is theirs as they please. The Royalists control the Southern I.

The Loyalists: They are the ones who think the exact opposite and are honorable. They have better melee warriors but slightly weaker mages. The Loyalists control the Northern I.

The races of Khurnos are: Humans, Elves, Orcs, Minotaurs, Draenei, Wolf People, Cat People, and Bird People.

Wolf people are human-like race with animal ears and tails from different canine families including domestic or wild canine families. Cat people are also human-like race with animal ears and tails, however from different feline families including wild felines. Bird people are different, they have tails, but they also have wings on their back from different avian families.

* * *

 **Southern Continent – Aenorshu:** This continent is in the shape of a deformed chicken splitting into four islands, three islands surrounding one island in the middle. (XD) It has a pretty balanced climate, having summer, autumn, winter, and spring. This continent is the only one that is similar to America when it comes to climate, and weather conditions. The only thing strange is the island in the middle, it has a single tree that is the size of a mountain. It is similar to Adam Wood as it is durable as tempered steel, however it is protected by ancient forces of nature. This continent has three major factions. Factions being:

Silver Tiger Kingdom – This faction focuses on explosive gunpowder, and destructive magic. They combine their magic and machinery mainly to create giant eight story moving mechs that resemble demonic looking knights called Vixcores that are controlled by a single person who has the best capability to pilot it. They focus on both magic, gunpowder, and hybrid units, and hybrid defenses as well as their unique bipedal walkers. They control the northern island. They are races of Humans, Draenei, Elves, Cat People, and Dwarves.

Bronze Dragon Clans – This faction focuses on taming giant dragons and riding on them to battle, they focus mainly on melee and gunpowder units, they have mages, but they are shamans, controlling the forces of nature. Taming large dragons that are the size of three story house to six story houses, all the beasts resemble different types of dragons. They arm the tamed dragons with gunpowder turrets that can be controlled by the pilot if the turrets are linked to the mind of the pilot. Any colossal dragon will be used as a flying fortress, arming the dragon with heavy armor and heavy guns controlled by different people. They control the western island. They are races of Humans, Orcs, Goblins, Wolf People, Dwarves, and Ogres.

Golden Phoenix Empire – This faction focuses on summoning powerful contracted war animals. (Similar to the Narutoverse) They focus on elemental, arcane, and runic magic. Along with runic melee weapons and magic cannons. They create vehicles for land, air, and sea that are made from metal, stone, wood, and inscribed with arcane runes. They create runic golems that are similar to the R.A.S.G of the Raolu Covenant but are slightly weaker in terms of durability. They control the eastern island. They are races of Humans, Elves, Orcs, Bird People, Seapeople, and Kitsune.

The races of Aenorshu are: Humans, Elves, Orcs, Draenei, Orcs, Goblins, Dwarves, Ogres, Kitsune, Wolf People, Cat People, Bird People, and Seapeople.

* * *

 **Central Continent – Yasei no Sekai:** This continent is in the shape of an eight pointed star split into five islands, the northern island, the western island, the eastern island, the southern island, and the central island. This island is unique when it comes to climate because each of the four outer islands are in a season, The north is in Summer, the west is in Autumn, the south is in Winter, and the east is in Spring. The unique part is that every two months the seasons move in a clockwise order. There are no factions fighting over it as they are busy surviving the strange weather conditions. The central island is turned into a terrifying fortress that almost encompass the entire middle of the island. (Its my fortress :D)

The races of Yasei no Sekai are: Humans, Elves, Orcs, Goblins, Ogres, Dwarves, Kitsune, Wolf, Cat, Bird, and Seapeople.

All these main continents form the +. I have to note that the smaller continents are too many and will be mentioned in the story instead, that way it will be easier.

* * *

Next are the Deities of this world. Let me just say Onyx is one of them, and yes that makes him already beyond uberpowered but he's my OC. He's like that. Anyway here they are:

 **First Primordial Echelon:**

 **Onyx O. Oblivion or Obzidias The Black God:** He is one of the most if not the most powerful deities of the highest echelon. His control over his domains is unparalleled and can even usurp the control of lesser deities of his domains. His domains are Darkness, Destruction, Death, Void, Chaos, and his most dangerous one is Nothing.

 **Ivorian The White Goddess:** She is the 'sister' of Obzidias. She is second to him in power and is one of the most compassionate deities. She has unparalleled control over her own domains, similar to Obzidias and his domains. Her domains are Creation, Life, Celestial Bodies, Light, Order, and Growth.

* * *

 **Second Primordial Echelon:**

 **Liferian The Life Giver:** He is calm, collected, and loving to all creation. Regardless of anything they have done, he has a literal heart of gold, and is willing to forgive anyone and everyone. His domains are Creation, Life, and Growth. He is also more oblivious than a rock trying to think how to go in a straight line. (How you ask? Exactly.)

 **Apocari The Death Giver:** She is as calm and collected as Liferian, only that she's apathetic and sees every dark thing, not giving two shits if even a kid is dying. She is death, and death does not discriminate, in her eyes. Once you die, you are all equal. Her domain is Destruction, Death, and Chaos. She also is a 'bro-con' albeit unknowingly to her 'brother' Liferian.

 **Stahrlia The Light:** She is supremely happy go lucky one might think she has ADHD, she is also a prankster at her innocent heart, her domains are Light, and Celestial Bodies. She has no concept of the word personal space. She likes to sleep in her "momma's" Ivorian's arms, or on her lap.

 **Voirae The Dark:** She is pretty much half-emo, and half-mischievous. She is also a prankster, but prefers to play matchmaker, like her 'mother' Ivorian. Her domains are Darkness, and Void. She doesn't open up to others easily, and quite fancies 'Liferian' as well.

* * *

 **Third Primordial Echelon:**

 **Stornram The Stone Deity:** She is unyielding and unflinching, she is usually happy go lucky instead of a rather rocky attitude. The different planets and asteroids are among the first things to be created so she is among the powerful despite her planets crash into each other. Her domain is rock, metals, and all that is stone and rocky. When being mined of resources, she actually gets mad a bit and if sufficiently pissed off she can set off earthquakes on planets she feel that are making her mad.

 **Enternus The Burning Deity:** He is the Lord of all that is hot and on fire. Heat, fire, lava, magma, you name it. He is chaotic and hotheaded, but is a total 'momma's boy' when it comes to Ivorian. His domains are pretty easy to know. He is also one to cause chaos if he can get away with it, like setting off volcanos on his sisters planets when she causes earthquakes in some place. He sometimes does it even though there aren't any earthquakes.

 **Depthrabis The Aquatic Deity:** He is the Lord of all that is wet and liquid. His only domain liquid that is shared with his sister are the metallic liquids. He is ever flowing and relaxed, mostly just lazing about and only really just want to sleep all day or relax, doing absolutely nothing. His domains are all that is liquid, water, sea, ocean. Ice is a domain shared between him and his sisters.

 **Aeromada The Windy Deity:** She is somewhat relaxed and sometimes likes to mess around, but is mostly an airhead, figuratively and literally. Her domains are air, wind, and the cold snow and blizzards. Ice is shared between her and her brother. She is also 'daddy's girl' to Obzidias, and likes to sleep on his head whenever he's in giant mode.

The other echelons are minor deities at this point.

* * *

 **Anyway that is the bio for this world. However I am not limited to this, if you want to use this world then ask me first. I will give you permission as long as you ask me first. If I find anyone who uses my world bio and tries to credit themselves I will get the devs to ban that. I can do that, just as anyone can. So remember, if you want to use my world, then please. Ask for my permission first as this was hard to write as hell.**

 **Anyway this is IV0RYH0LYB0LT, also this is The Oblivion Overlord if you didn't figure it out by now, signing out.**


End file.
